


Ashes, Ashes

by eoen



Series: Twos Company [13]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Two's Company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Ashes, Ashes

##  ****

Ashes

Remy passed the telescopic lens to his wife. He settled his chin on his hands and stared down at the building below them. "I don't like this, chere." 

"I know, husband, I know. It's too simple. We must be missing something." 

"Unless he really is just stupid." 

"That's not possible. How would he know who to hire?" 

"Who's to say he didn't set it himself? Maybe he hires out to others." 

Belledonna snorted. "That? He doesn't have a professional bone in his body. He's nothing more than a cheap thug. He's a distraction." 

"One that needs to be eliminated." 

"I'm only doing one of them." 

"Not a problem." 

"When did you pick up this bloodthirsty streak?" 

"Why?" 

"I like it. I might not let you go." She winked and turned back to survey the scene. "Answer the question, husband." 

"When I was workin' f' Him." 

"Ah, I see. And how is the good doctor?" 

"I know. Like the fact that I know exactly where that boy is going to get killed." 

"Oh, where?" Remy offered her a sip of water from his bottle. 

"Oh, about five steps from Alice when she eviscerates his mind." 

"Do her good to get her hands dirty. Are we sure he didn't torch the club?" 

"We are certain," Belle stated firmly. "He's not organized enough. And despite that poor mutt, he's doesn't have the thought process to understand that Safety meant something to her. What's he feeling?" 

Remy blinked. "I didn't look. It's not polite." 

She rolled her blue eyes heavenward. "Then check." 

He sighed and closed his eyes. He reached out carefully and brushed against the man's mind. "Jealousy. Rage. Hate. Disorganized fool." 

"Good. Then, we don't have to worry about him. He won't be a threat that the crew at the house can't handle. Maybe if they let Creed kill someone he'll lower his rates." 

"Man's got something in mind that isn't money." 

"Oh?" 

"Intel." 

"Really? Anything you want to share with me?" 

"Not really. Just that someone else's hired him to do some of our dirty work." 

"Oh, I love it." 

"We should move. Wait, who's that?" 

Belle focussed the binoculars. "That's our firebug. Victor arranged to meet him tonight. And here come M. Chatton." 

"He won't like you calling him that." 

"You seem to get away with it." 

"I'm persausive." Remy grinned at her, a flash of white in the shadows. "I just don't want you playing the same games with him. He can get a little rambunctious." 

"I know. I wear armor." 

"That doesn't always stop him." 

"How badly did he hurt you and when should I exact payment?" 

"Don't worry. It's over. I'm dealing with it. And Logan's got prior claim." 

"It's not over until I get the full story. And there's the threat. Now the signal. And we're off. Time to go interrogate our firebug. Victor's taking him into the apartment. At least no one will notice the blood." 

"Right. You are a sick woman. You know that?" 

"You've been telling me that for years, thief." 

They went down the fire escape on cat-silent feet and followed Creed into the apartment building. Remy slipped on his sunglasses. They looked at Cherry's trashed apartment and decided not to think about it. "Hello, kiddies. Look what I brought fer ya to play with." 

"Does it talk?" Remy asked prodding the man where he knelt with his toe. 

"If ya shake it up. Now, boy, these two are gonna ask ya some questions. If ya lie, I'm gonna cut ya. Maybe I'll leave ya like that dog over there." The man's eyes flitted to the gutted animal. He shuddered. 

"Who hired you to torch the Rabbit Hole?" Belle asked as Remy pulled out a cigarette and lit it with the Zippo she'd given him when they turned 15. Remy let the flame play for a moment while a puff of clove-scented smoke rose towards the ceiling. The man's eyes widened. He licked his lips and watched the flame move. Belle wasn't in the mood for games. She took out a knife and started to flip it end over end. Remy snapped the lighter shut with a sharp click. The man jumped as if it had been a gunshot. "Tell us and you won't get hurt. If you won't," Belle shrugged. 

Remy took a leisurely pull on his cigarette. The smoke drifted out lazily as he breathed. Creed's nose twitched. It had been awhile since he's smelled one of those. Everyone he knew smoked regular cigarettes. He liked the sweeter scent of the Cajun's. They were silent for a long moment. 

"I will ask you one last time. Who hired you to torch the Rabbit Hole?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the man claimed. Creed shook his head. The idiot didn't know when he was out-gunned. 

"Wrong answer," Remy purred. The man's eyes widened. He swallowed convulsively. Belle ran the tip of her knife down his cheek, leaving a trail of red behind it. 

"I always knew I like ya fer some reason, girl." Belle gave him a 100-watt smile. 

"My answer?" She batted her lashes. The man swallowed. 

"I don't know what you want." 

She shook her head. "Wrong again. We'll have to get more creative then, won't we, dears? If you would?" She gestured to Creed. Sabretooth held the man's arms back. Belle cut open his shirt, flicking his nipples with her knife as she did. He whimpered. She drew a line down his sternum in blood and began to lift the skin. 

"Marc." 

"Marc who?" 

"O'Shaunessy. I swear. Don't. Please. I'm just trying to make a living you know?" 

"Why did you douse the mouse?" 

"He told me to. It was nothing personal. I swear. Please. Just let me go. You'll never hear about me again." 

"If I kill you, I don't risk exposure either." 

The man's eyes flicked rapidly. He licked his lips. Belle stepped back. 

"Do you want him?" she asked Creed. 

"Ain't my taste. He's nothin'." She killed him with one quick thrust. She pulled out her knife and cleaned it on his shirt. Then, she put it away. "I'll get rid of him," Creed assured. 

Remy offered the last of his cigarette to his wife. She took it. She dropped the ashes on the floor. "Pathetic." She took Remy's arm. "You know this O'Shaunessy?" 

"Unfortunately. Little wannabe prick." Remy sighed. "Should've guessed. Al didn't pay his prices to stay operating." Sabretooth ignored the couple as they switched over to French. The kid had a habit of planning in French just to irritate him. He hated the fucking frogs. He considered his options. 

"Get outta here, kids. This ain't gonna be pretty. Cherry ain't gonna like it either." 

"Don't torch the place." 

"Not in the plans. Gonna frame the dog killer." 

"Serves him right." 

"He's a paranoid, Belle. Y' can't hold it against him." 

"Of course I can, mon amour." She settled her head on his shoulder and they left. "Tell me about O'Shaunessy." 

"Thinks he controls that section of town. The Guild leaves him alone because he mostly runs prostitution and drugs. We're not into that. We can find him easily." 

"Should we let Al kill him?" 

"Non. That would be very messy. Better to start a gang war I think." 

"Large scale chaos. I knew I liked you for some reason. Drug running. How low-class." 

"I'll tell the Kingpin that." 

"Are you really in contact with him?" 

"Of course. I'm not stupid enough to be running around in his territory without letting him know I'm not here to step on his toes. He likes me. Someday I'll figure out why." 

"You're likable. Besides, I'm sure you have a good working relationship." She stubbed the cigarette out with her toe. "Shall we go see what Raven's done to that idiot who wanted to kill Alice?" 

Remy snickered. "I thought you wanted O'Shaunessy." 

"And you want a war, which takes time. . . You've been planning this?" 

"Since he threatened Alice. I would have done something sooner, but she didn't want me to." 

"Then, let's get some coffee. It'll be like old times." 

"Should I check for poison first?" 

"Silly boy." 

***** 

Creed finished ripping up the body and left it in a mirror image of the dead dog. No one would know that it was done by someone else. He'd put money on it. And when they delivered the dog killer, he'd get take the rap for both. Little shit shouldn't have picked on the dog. Creed would have let him go. Some things you just didn't do in his book. Now, he had to go make life a little more uncomfortable for that Cajun to make sure he'd get what he wanted out of this job. He grinned. Maybe something a little more drastic than scent-marking him. Timing would be the important part. The assassins had to be out of the house and there was no doubt in his mind that Alice counted as one of those. 

***** 

"Cyclops, where is Gambit?" Xavier snapped in frustration. Scott lifted his head from his papers. 

"Out." 

"That was not an answer, young man." 

"And it's not your concern, Charles. Leave it alone." 

"He's one of my students. It is my concern." 

"He's one of my team-members, he's my lover, and he's the only thief on the payroll. He's out with his wife. Back off. He'll be back when he gets back. Although if he doesn't call, I'll have Logan beat him." The delivery was so bored that Xavier had to stare. He hadn't heard that tone of voice in years. Scott smiled at his mentor. "It's okay, Charles. He does know what he's doing. He is a professional. This isn't something that I can micro-manage." 

"He's only a month out of a two-week coma!" 

"Which reminds me, Rogue is coming home and she's bringing a friend. She says he needs help. She didn't say what kind." 

"Fine. I'll have. . ." 

"Bobby's set up a room for him. We'll know more when they arrive. Jean's having twins by the way." 

"Jean's pregnant?" 

"Yes. With twins." 

"Congratulations. Now, about the thief, where is he?" 

"Out. Don't worry. He has his communicator. Jean has a light trace on him. If he gets into trouble, we can get him out. But he's with his wife, and Goddess help them, Alice and her girlfriend. They'll be fine." 

"Gambit's looking into the fire?" 

"Yes. It was a professional job. They killed her mouse you know." 

"Her mouse?" 

"Didn't you ever meet her mouse? Remy told me about him. I saw him at the bar as well. Cute little mouse about the size of a plum. Alice's pet. If you'll excuse me, I have to get this finished." 

"We'll discuss this later." 

"Discuss what?" 

"Your attitude." 

"My attitude? Charles I'm in my thirties. I can make decisions. I've been running this team for years." Scott's brows bent in. "What is really going on here, Charles? Professor, shut the door and talk to me." Scott put down his pen and stood up. He sat down on the couch as Xavier closed the door and maneuvered his chair close. Charles didn't speak for a very long time and Scott waited patiently for the words to come. 

"There have been several disturbing problems coming to light. I'm merely worried that we will not be prepared. I lost contact with Gambit, although that's not as unusual as I wish it to be." 

"Charles, we're battle-ready. We have Danger Room sessions every other day. But we need to have lives as well. We aren't soldiers. This is a school. We're supposed to be making the world a better place and helping those in need. That's what you told me at least." 

"Knowing and believing are two different things, Scott. After Israel, the entire team was affected." 

Scott sighed. "Israel has been dealt with. It's not the first time we've saved the world." 

"But it is one of the rare times that we had serious injuries." 

Scott shook his head. "Sir, Remy's coma could have occurred any time in the past year. He's been dating Rogue. All that needed to happen was for him to finally sweet-talk her into bending and testing her control. If he hadn't had automatic defenses that tried to fight her powers, Hank says that he'd have awakened within the day. It was a miscalculation. It was not a failure of a plan, or a dangerous situation. But Remy isn't what worries you is it? It's Eric." 

Xavier glared. 

"I've been calling him Eric for years. I know how close you two used to be. I know how much stealing his mind must have hurt you. Please, Professor, talk to me." 

"Eric is none of your concern." 

"Isn't he? He's my uncle after all." 

"He is not," Xavier snapped. "That man has no claim on the affections of anyone on this team." 

"Bullshit." 

"What?" 

"Rogue is in love with Magnus. She has been since she found out they could touch. Shit. Kissing Gambit was an attempt to overcome that feeling. To know what it's like to have someone love you back." 

"Scott Summers, explain yourself immediately." 

"Didn't you know about them? They were lovers. Only for a short period of time, but they were. Rogue's still half in love with him. And I can't see that it's any of my business to tell her she should forget him. And you, sir, are also harboring affection for him." 

"You are overstepping your limits, Scott." 

Scott shook his head. "Stubborn old goat. I'm not going to let you suppress this. You were his lover. You ripped his mind out of his body. He's still in that skull of yours and you're sulking because you can't believe that you were driven to it. I can. I accept it. Why can't you?" 

"Could you face Jean and kill her?" 

"I've faced Jean. And if the situation warrented it, I'd kill her. It would be suicide of course, but I'd do it." 

"Suicide?" 

"Because if I killed her, she'd take my mind with her when she went. She almost didn't break out of the Dark Phoenix. She nearly joined the Hellfire Club. Jean going bad is a real possibility." Scott smirked. "That's what makes her so damn attractive. We're not stable. No one in this house is stable. But we're working on it. Admit it, Professor, you're feeling guilty." 

Xavier's mouth hardened into a little line. "I am not feeling guilty for something that had to be done." 

"Good. Now start acting like it." 

"I already have." 

"And I'm green." 

Xavier's lips twitched. "Very well, I'll consider what you've been saying. I am not a saint." 

"Thank goodness. I'd hate to have to deal with one of those. The sinners I can at least understand. Don't worry about Gambit. Jean's keeping tabs on him. And if he doesn't come home, Logan will hunt him down for me." 

Charles couldn't help it. He smiled. "I'll leave you to whatever it is you're up to for the moment." 

"It's an ad campaign, Charles. The final bids are in. I'm just making sure I have arguments for the one I want before Remy looks over them." Scott looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know why I'm even bothering though, he'll convince me to take whatever bid he likes. And I'll be happy to do it when he's finished talking." Scott smile was wistful. "Which means I have to point him towards the one that I don't like, so he'll pick the one I do." 

Xavier laughed. 

***** 

"I'll be back tomorrow, Alice. Sleep well, ladies." 

"I'll walk ya to yer bike." 

Remy considered appealing to his wife for help, but didn't think it would work. He simply walked to the bike and settled his bag across his back. Creed settled a hand on the Cajun's hip. "What?" 

"Price is goin' up with every new body I gotta dispose of." 

"Told y' we'd pay at the end. Y' gettin' a good rate. The intel'll be fresh." 

"I miss ya, brat." 

"Why? I don't miss you." 

"I like the way ya smell." Creed bent close to scent the young man's hair, and to growl deep in his ear, "And the way ya scream for me when yer blood starts ta run." 

Gambit frowned. "Paws off, Vic. I ain't interested." He tried to pull away, but the larger man caught him. 

"I don't really give a fuck, kid. I'll take some of my payment now." He caught the younger man's mouth in a rough kiss, drawing blood as he nipped at his tongue. Gambit didn't bother reacting. He knew that the mercenary would do what he wanted. "Ya still taste sweet, punk." Gambit looked up with a scowl. The hand that had wrapped around the back of his neck tightened. "I missed ya," Victor growled again. He bent in for another kiss. His fingers tightened, fighting against Remy's automatic defense. He took his second kiss. He licked the blood off of his lips. "I am gonna fuck ya one of these days soon. I don't give a damn what yer doin' with the runt. And yer boy-toy don't scare me at all." Creed grinned as he smelled the mix of fear and lust on the Cajun's skin. Remy turned. 

"We negotiated for intelligence only. I'll throw the blueprints in for free in payment for the clean-up job today. Raven will get her money. Stay the fuck away from me." 

Creed's brows rose. The kid only started sounding like Essex when he was upset. Mission accomplished. He smirked as the bike roared to life and the Cajun sped out of the driveway. "Don’t get yerself killed, Cajun," he muttered. "That's my job." 

***** 

Belle looked out the window with a frown. She didn't like the way things were heading. "Raven, chere, put a leash on y'r dog b'fore I do." 

"He going after your man?" 

"If it was flirtin', I'd let it go. He'll even that little stunt from yesterday. But things're gettin' out of hand. Take care of it, or I'll kill him. Y' know I ain't got a problem with disposin' of bodies." 

"I'll talk to him." 

***** 

Jean frowned. Storm looked at her. "What is it?" 

"Remy's upset. He won't talk to me." 

"That is not surprising. I will approach him." 

"You've forgiven him?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"He's still worried about that." 

"I'll inform him of that later as well. If you'll excuse me, Jean, I have to finish my weeding." 

Jean nodded. "I should get the wallpaper stripping started." 

"You're getting a late start on it aren't you?" 

"Scott and Logan will be up until Remy gets back. I want them to do something besides pacing and driving me insane." 

"He may not wish to come to the boathouse if he's upset." 

"I know that, but it won't be as easy to explain that to the men. They fell so hard that they can't understand why he isn't. Despite Scott's ability to predict Remy's reactions to things." 

Ororo nodded. "I'll discuss that with him tonight as well. Will he be home soon do you think?" 

"No, he'll be stopping of for a drink. He wouldn't want Harry's to go out of business after all." 

Storm laughed. "Shall I call a rainstorm?" 

"No. I think I'd rather have him in dry conditions considering how distracted he seems to be. I wish I could read him." 

"You are not the first, nor the last woman to say that." 

Jean grinned. //Sleep well, Stormy.// 

//JEAN! Do not call me 'Stormy'.// 

//You love Remy more than your best girlfriend?// 

//He is my brother. And he doesn't call anyone their proper name. He even had the gall to call Creed 'Chatton'. Goodnight, Jean.// 

***** 

Logan glared at the razor blade in his hand. "How'd I get sucked into this one?" 

"By pacing around and muttering because Gambit wasn't in eye distance. Possessiveness'll catch you every time." 

"And yer here?" 

"Because Jean told me to strip wallpaper." 

"Ya in the habit of doin' whatever she tells ya?" 

"It's easier not to fight domestic battles at the same time you're fighting foreign battles. You need to keep wars on one front." 

Logan raised his brows. 

"It's all through military history. There's a reason men go to war. So they don't get killed by their wives for being underfoot. I'm sure of it." 

"And that explains World War II how?" 

"Hitler didn't like women. Thought they were dangerous. I'm sure a bunch of those gray suited gentlemen agreed with that." 

"That still don't explain it." 

"They went to war to keep the housewives in food and to strengthen the country. They wanted to be able to feed the children. They encouraged women to have healthy babies." Scott shrugged. "Besides, that was an unsucessful campaign. They had three wars in Germany. That's why they lost." Scott scraped off another large strip of wallpaper. 

"Ya frighten me sometimes, Cyke." 

"Good. It goes the other way around too. Have you scored the wall?" 

"So ya ain't been watchin' out the side of yer eye?" Logan smirked. 

"Just answer the question." 

"Yes." 

"So turn on the steamer." 

"No way. That thing don't like me." 

"Just because it's got a little problem with shocking people." 

"That ain't a little problem, Scott. That's a real big problem." 

"It's not like it's going to kill you. Just turn it on. And this time, use the damned work-glove." 

"Smart-ass." 

Scott grinned as he turned back to the wall. Suddenly, Logan was behind him wrapping his arms around his lover's stomach. He bit at the younger man's neck. "If we don't finish this tonight, we'll just have to do it in the morning." 

"Don't care." Logan licked the patch of skin behind Scott's ear. Scott's eyes closed and he tilted his head to give the Canadian better access. "You like that?" 

"Bastard." 

"Yup." Logan sucked and bit and licked until a nice bruise formed under his minstrations. "That's better." 

"We have to finish this. I don't want to go to bed in the middle of a project." 

Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine. Don't know what yer missin', boy." 

"I know perfectly well what you were planning." 

"How's it coming, boys?" Jean asked, eyes half-lidded. She had a glass of sparkling cider in one hand, the other on her hip. She smiled, exposing white teeth behind dark-red lips. Her robe was blue silk and clung to the curves of her body. 

"It's coming," Scott finally forced his mouth to say. "We're going to finish tonight, aren't we, runt?" 

"Yer gonna finish maybe. I've got a better idea. You put down that razor and the three of us go upstairs and work off some energy until the brat comes home." 

"He won't come back here," Jean said. Her voice was a studied pout. "He's going to go talk to his Stormy after he finishes pickling his liver. I wish *I* could have a drink." She toyed with a lock of hair. Scott dropped the razor blade onto the pile of wallpaper scraps. "Fetch, Logan." Jean winked. Scott restrained a yelp as Logan swept him up over his shoulder. Scott's hand automatically went to his glasses. 

"Asshole." 

"Shut it, Slim." Scott was shocked to find himself growling in response to that. He really needed to spend less time with the Canadian. He couldn't stop the grin that was threatening to break his jaw though. Logan carried him all the way to the bedroom. "Sit, stay," Logan ordered as he dropped the field leader onto the bed. Scott stuck his tongue out at the older man. Jean giggled, breaking her sultry put-on pout. 

***** 

Gambit dropped his helmet onto the handlebars of his bike and dragged himself into the mansion. He walked up the stairs and paused on the landing. He continued up to Storm's loft. He dropped his bags on her floor, toed off his shoes, added his coat to the pile and crawled into the bed next to her. She snuggled up against him and wrapped an arm around his stomach while he stared up at the ceiling, plans unspooling in his mind. 

FINIS  



End file.
